Hell Hath No Fury
by Wolfborg007
Summary: ... like a Dethklok tribute band. When the members of Ladyklok go to confront Dethklok about the denying of their application to be an official  tribute band; drama, and weirdness ensues... then again, isn't that just a day in the daily life of the band?
1. Good News, Bad News

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Metalocalypse, or any of its characters... I've only expanded on what I've been given. Lori Baldwin is the only character I own.

_**Hell Hath No Fury**_

_**Chapter I: Good News, Bad News**_

_Rejected_.

That's what the application had said.

Lori Baldwin looked down, putting it on her desk. Her stomach sank as she realized that this was going to add to more of the stress that she already had on her plate. With the economy on the edge of a knife, she realized that it was going to be another long night of paperwork, but she'd be all right with it. After all, companies needed to make money and people weren't paying their property taxes. She'd have to find appraisers and hire repo companies to confiscate homes, apartment complexes, and other forms of real estate. It was hard work being a property tax attorney. Nevertheless, she'd have the whole next month off to rest.

A small smile graced her lips as she thought about it, but the emotion quickly changed as the denied application called mockingly to her through her peripheral vision.

Sure, Ladyklok was only a hobby of hers, but it meant a lot to her niece... and that's what mattered.

Their application to be an official tribute band was rejected by Dethklok themselves. Her stomach sank slightly at the thought.

All the girls would be so disappointed, she knew... especially Sandra, the youngest, who had been practicing for hours, trying to learn Toki Wartooth's riffs.

It was hard work trying to play like the best musicians in the business.

Her head turned as there was a hesitant knock on her door.

"Um, Ms. Baldwin, are you in there?"

She straightened herself up; adjusting the collar of the suit she wore, putting the application into her desk drawer.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked, her tone steady.

"A young girl is here to see you. She says that it's urgent. I tried to keep her from coming in, but she insisted and-"

Lori's eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

"Let her in."

Her imagination already had an idea of who was here to see her.

Running footsteps approached her and before she knew it, she had arms around her torso and a sobbing brunette clinging to her.

Lori looked down, stroking the girl's hair gently, trying to comfort her.

"Sandy... what's the matter?" she asked, slowly lowering the girl into a chair, easing the girl's grip off her waist.

"K-karera wa sore o kyohi! Shōnin sa reta yuiitsu no toribyūtobando ga... Thunderhorse' to yoba reru ikutsu ka no bando arimasu!" Sandy cried, the girl's breaths coming out in gasps.

Lori gave a sigh,

"Sandy... honey... You know I can't understand you, when you're speaking Japanese..." she said, trying not to show her amusement, as she handed the girl a tissue, "Just calm down... and speak slower... in English."

The girl nodded, taking a tissue that Lori offered to her, and slowly, the girl's sobs turned into soft sniffles.

"Th-they rejected it! There's only wuh-one tribute band that was approved...S-some band called 'Thunderhorse'!" she sniffled.

Lori glanced backwards at the drawer where she had stored the application.

_I didn't think news would spread __that __fast..._

The girl collapsed into more sobs, clinging to Lori once again, and the lawyer felt her blouse dampen further from the girl's tears.

"Come on, Sandy... it's not the end of the world." Lori comforted tenderly, "Come on... have a seat."

Sandy nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I-it _isn't_?" she sniffled, her nose dripping slightly.

Lori gave a gentle smile.

It always amused her that, for a twenty-one year old, Sandy always reminded her of a thirteen year old girl. She just never seemed to emotionally age.

"No... it's not." She said, handing the girl a tissue.

Sandy gave a nod, wiping her nose and trying to force a smile.

"Okay." She said, "I-if you say so."

Lori smiled,

"Well, if everything is all right... why don't you go find the others?" she asked.

Sandy grinned, as if all her problems had been forgotten.

"Okay!" she said, enthusiastically, "Thanks Lori!"

As the girl ran out of the room, and out the building, the honking of a car was heard from outside.

"HEY LORI! THANKS FER CHEERING HER UP!" a familiar voice called.

Lori reached through the blinds of her window, and peered out. A girl with short brown hair sat in the driver's seat, with a red-head, beer bottle in hand, hanging out the window, waving clumsily. As Lori watched Sandy climb in the back seat, she could make out the blonde, in her hands, was a guitar.

The attorney only shook her head as they drove off.

Again... she had work to do... but she added a specific phone call to her to-do list.

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Later that Night))

When she got back to her house, she had half-expected the girls to of broken into her home, as they usually do... either to get drunk or bother her... but today, she came back to an empty house. Something about it was relaxing, but she had to admit, that having the girls around always added zest to the atmosphere.

She went to the phone, digging through the roll-a-deck to find the number she was looking for. Once she found the desired card, she glanced at it, wondering why she had even bothered to reach for it in the first place.

_I know his number_... she thought, practically scolding herself.

She reached for her phone, the pig's tail cord hanging from the receiver. The girls had often told her to get a new one... but it was considered so old-fashioned, that it just added a kind of charm.

Her fingers glided over buttons, muscle memory taking the place of regular memory, and as the tone buzzed on the other side, she waited.

It didn't take long for the phone to pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

The man on the other side of the line brought a smile to her face. It had been an eternity since she had heard him speak, and truth be told, she missed it.

"I'm glad you're up." She responded, smirking.

A sigh was heard on the other side.

"Lori... I thought I never told you to use this line..." the voice responded, "It's dangerous."

She leaned back in the chair.

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important." Lori responded.

There was a moment of silence for a second, then he answered.

"Is, uh, everything all right?" he inquired.

There was a slight hint of concealed worry in his voice... a kind of raise in the pitch, though barely noticeable... and the speed in which he spoke came much quicker... a cute quirk, if Lori ever knew one.

"I wanted to speak to you about some...business matters." She responded, "But first... just a bit of small talk."

The man on the other line gave a sigh, though not one of annoyance, but of sheer amusement.

"Of course..." he said, "Our conversations are always the most engaging."

"That's the only reason you proposed to me, isn't it?" Lori questioned, "Our conversations? It surely wasn't my company you enjoyed."

"That's not true." Her companion replied, "I enjoy your company."

Lori nodded,

"Of course." She said, "Well, I hope things are going well with you. I know that you're always busy...how are the boys?"

"As well as they can be." He chuckled, "Things have been a bit, uh, slow around here, believe it or not."

Lori gave a surprised 'hmm',

"Slow? I don't even know how that could be _possible_, with your crowd." She said, "But anyway... I know it's late, but I should get down to why I called you."

"Understandable." The man said, his attention obviously peaked, "What needs to be discussed?"

"It's about my niece's tribute band." Lori said.

"Ah... Gina... a good girl..." her companion replied, "What about it?"

Lori gave a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, as you probably know... their application was denied as a tribute band... and I was wondering if there's anything you can do about it. It means a lot to her and the other girls, and I really don't want them to be disappointed." She explained.

Quiet pondering sounded on the other end, and shuffling was heard.

"There's not much _I _can do about it. You'd really have to talk to the band themselves about it..." he said, "I could arrange that, if you wanted."

Lori really hadn't expected that answer.

"You'd really do that?" she asked, rather startled.

A chance for the girls to _actually _meet Dethklok... for some of them, it would be a dream come true.

"Yeah... their next tour date isn't until a month. They have a rest period until their next concert." He said, "They just finished their tour."

Lori leaned forward.

"So... when should I make the appointment and bring the girls?" she asked.

"As soon as you want." He replied.

Lori reached into her purse and grabbed her schedule book and flipped to the bookmarked page.

Starting next week, she'd have a month off. That was her vacation time... but she wouldn't mind using it to visit, and bring the girls to see their favorite band.

"How about next week?" she suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." The man replied casually, "So, we'll make it for... noon, next week?"

Lori nodded,

"I'll write it down." She said, "Thank you."

She smiled.

"No problem, Lori." He replied, "Have a good night... I'll see you soon."

"Yes Charles... I'll see you soon."

"Of course, Lori... I look forward to it."

~O~O~O~O~O~

((The next morning...A Saturday))

"Lori! Open up!"

Lori woke with a start as a loud knocking on her bedroom door broke her sleep.

Stifling a yawn, she pulled the blankets from over her legs, and, knowing _full well _what she was getting into, she didn't even bother putting in her contacts and opened the door anyway.

Taking a blurry glance around, she was able to make out the familiar shapes of the girls.

Refusing to acknowledge them fully until she had her contacts in, she blindly made her way to the bathroom to put them in and make herself as decent as she could manage.

Leaving the bathroom, Lori took a deep breath and glanced around; the girl's forms much clearer than before. Adena Pavati... the band's lead singer, was lounging on the couch; her legs crossed as she held her laptop against her knees. Her black hair was frazzled and her eyes, though wide-open, cloudy with an all-too familiar tiredness as her glasses threatened to slip down her nose and her persistent typing filled the room.

At her feet was Demeter Lowe... the lead guitarist, usually just called 'Demi'. She sat on the couch, one of her legs resting on the footrest, and in her lap, was her Gibson Explorer. Soft notes were heard, as her fingers danced over the frets, doing her daily finger exercises. Arpeggios, minor chords, and small snippets of songs were all in her daily, mindless repertoire. She stared up at the ceiling, then back down at her fingers once she'd hit a wrong note. She would wince slightly, make the proper adjustments, and then continue. It wasn't common whenever she'd make a mistake, but it was obvious when she did.

"Good morning." Adena said, her focus obviously on her laptop.

"Gut morning." Demi added, her German accent heavier then ever.

She knew that Gina, their bassist, was working in the record store today, but that only made Lori more curious as to the location of the other two girls.

Girlish giggling was heard from behind the couch, and a smirk crossed Lori's face.

"Ze're behind ze couch." Demi muttered, cuing groans of disappointment from the other girls.

"Awww... why'd you have to go and tell her?"

Sandy popped up from behind the couch, leaning against it.

"It's no fair... you _always _ruin our fun!" she mumbled.

Demi rolled her eyes,

"Sandy... you're _twenty-vone _years old... shouldn't you start _acting _like it?" she pointed out snootily, "Besides, can't you _see _zat Lori isn't in any mood to play your stupid, baby games?"

Sandy's face fell, and she leaned her cheek on the couch.

"I'm not a baby..." she muttered irritably, "You're just grumpy all the time..."

Demi's hands paused and she turned around to fully face the younger guitarist.

"I am _not _grumpy all ze time... You're just being an idiot." She grumbled.

The guitarists were nose to nose, when their foreheads painfully collided with each other.

"Ow!"

"Don't be so stupid!"

Monica, their red-haired drummer leaned from the back of the couch, in between them.

She grinned like the fox that she was.

"So, you girls have a good day so far?" Lori asked, breaking up the tension.

Sandy instantly lit up.

"We sure did!" she said happily, "I even made you breakfast!"

The brunette glanced back at the kitchen as the smell of smoke began to permeate the room.

"Uh-oh..."

Lori's eyes widened as she gave a gasp and bolted into the kitchen. Instantly, she turned the oven off, and upon opening the door, she saw several...very dead... strips of bacon... or rather, strips of carbon that could no longer be called food.

Reaching for a towel, she grabbed the hot tray and put it on the top of the stove, letting it get out into the air. She then opened a window, putting the vent fan on.

As she glanced up, she saw Sandy peeking her head from around the corner, looking apologetic as ever. The girl's young face was tinged a bright pink.

"I-I'm sorry, Lori... I didn't mean to almost light your oven on fire..." she mumbled, clasping her hands together.

The attorney gave a sigh, unable to hide a smile.

"It's all right, Sandy... nothing got ruined except breakfast." She said, "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

The young adult just nodded,

"You sure you're not angry?" she asked.

Lori went over and gave the girl a hug.

"No... I'm not angry." She said, "I appreciate the thought. If it hadn't been burned, I'm sure it would've been delicious."

Sandy looked significantly happier once they broke out of the embrace.

"Well, I guess it's good that I didn't make oatmeal. Monica told me it'd be a bad idea." She said.

The red-head smirked,

"That's because it _would have_, Little Sandy." She said, pulling the younger girl into a head-lock laughing.

Sandy laughed too, as she tried to pull out of the tight hold.

"Hey! Let go!" the young girl giggled, "You're messing up my hair!"

Adena gave a loud sigh.

"Cut it out, you two!" she said, "I can't hear myself think!"

The two band members stopped, but looked at each other, grinning.

Gina, once the commotion had stopped, turned around to face the other girls.

"Oh, did you guys hear about Dethklok's new album?" she asked, eagerly looking around.

Lori looked startled for a moment, wondering why she hadn't realized that her niece arrived.

Sandy lit up.

"Of _course_!" She explained, instantly running to Gina's side, "It's only going to be their _greatest album ever!_"

"You say that about _all _zeir albums." Demi muttered.

Sandy turned around,

"Yeah, but this one is _really _gonna be the greatest!" she exclaimed, "I can already tell! I only wish the lines at the record store weren't so long..."

The girl's face fell to a pout as she stared down at her sneakers.

Gina smirked,

"Actually, I have a surprise for all of you... Think of it as an early Christmas present." She said.

Sandy instantly lit up.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide as she leaned forward.

Reaching into her bag, the bassist pulled out four new copies of the new Dethklok album.

The youngest member of their band nearly fainted as Gina handed her the disk.

"I-I can't believe it!" she said, staring at the shiny crimson cover, "It's as beautiful as I imagined it."

She sniffled slightly.

Demi raised an eyebrow at the younger guitarist.

"Are you..._crying_?" she asked, incredulously.

Sandy wiped her eyes.

"I'm just so happy!" she exclaimed, "They're just so amazing! I mean, sure, we've played their music... but hearing them play... Hearing Toki's riffs and Skwisgaar's solo they way they were _meant _to be played... it really does make dreams come true..."

She gave a dreamy sigh, bringing her hands together as though she were praying to some god of Metal, in between her hands was the new Dethklok album.

Adena, her black hair falling in her face, gave a snort.

"O-kay, Disney princess..." she muttered, earning giggles from the other girls in the room, "You keep thinking that... maybe you'll actually _meet_ them one day."

Sandra gave another sigh, her eyes sparkling.

"That would be _awesome_!" she sighed, "I think I'd _die_!"

Demi rolled her eyes, holding her guitar in her lap; her nimble fingers paused along the frets.

"Vhy vould you vant to meet zos sheltered _assholes_?" she asked, her accent thicker than ever, "I mean, vhat's so _special _about zem anyvay? I mean, look at zeir lead guitarist... Ze only reason I'm _playing _zat...zat douchebag in das band is because of ze _music _he makes... _and _ze fact that you forced me into it..."

Monica laughed, leaning over the couch flirtily.

"Well, it's not _our _fault you're so damn ticklish!" she laughed, reaching for the guitarist's sides.

The German gave a shriek, shooting from the couch, Gibson Explorer still in hand.

She shot Monica a glare, who just laughed, grinning good-naturedly.

Lori smirked, disappearing into her room for a few moments to get dressed, then she emerged, glancing around at the girls.

"Well, Demi, while you're still up, why don't I take you girls to the diner to get something to eat? I have good news to tell you."

At the mention of food, all of them seemed to perk up with interest.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Adena said, finally looking up from her laptop, "I really could use some more coffee."

Lori emerged from her room, dressed, as she put her hands on her hips.

"You _really _could use some sleep." She pointed out, "You look exhausted..."

Adena shook her head,

"No... I can't afford to get any sleep until Friday... I have two lab reports to do and a PowerPoint presentation...even then, I'd be putting off my applied statistics research project."

Demi stood up, turning her guitar so it was slung over her back.

"Vell, I could go for something to eat... vhen are ve leaving?" the guitarist inquired impatiently.

"We can go now, if everyone's ready." Lori said.

Adena packed up her laptop as the other girls headed out the door.

"I call shotgun!" Sandy's voice called from outside.

The vocalist sighed, as she stuffed her things in her bag.

"This is going to be an interesting day..."

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Moments later))

"Yay! Food's here!" Sandy cheered, as she happily looked down at the big Belgian waffle with the whipped cream smile that had been laid in front of her, "What you get, Demi?"

She peered over to the other side of the table.

Demi looked at the fruit cup.

"Can't you see vhat I ordered?" she asked, "Do you _really _need to ask?"

She held her guitar in front of her, fingering the frets as she spoke.

"I'm not that hungry."

Sandy shrugged,

"I was just wondering." She answered, "What about you, Gina?"

The young guitarist went around the whole table.

Adena was drinking her third cup of coffee, her laptop placed in front of her as she typed.

"You know, 'Dena... you type as much as Demi plays her guitar... it's like you're twins, or something." Monica pointed out with a giggle, "Just goes to show ya."

Demi glanced at the busy vocalist and raised an eyebrow.

"So? She has vork to do, and I can't let my fingers deteriorate... I don't see ze similarities here." She pointed out.

Monica moved a strand of red hair behind her ear,

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Demi... I was only pointing it out." She said.

The drummer then turned her attention to Lori.

"So, you said that you had good news for us... I'm curious... what is it?" she asked.

Sandy glanced over with an eager nod of agreement.

"Yeah, what's so important, Aunt Lori?" Gina added.

Lori smiled,

"Well, I know how upset you were that your application was denied..." she said, watching their faces fall at the mention of it.

"Don't remind us..." Gina mumbled, "I don't even know _why..._"

"_I _know vhy..." Demi muttered, "It's because they're fucking _pricks... _Zat's vhy."

Sandy shook her head,

"Don't _say _that about them! All that charity work they do! They can't be bad!" The rhythm guitarist exclaimed.

Demi gave a sigh.

"Don't you vatch the news? They do it for the tax reductions zey get from it..." She answered, "And-"

Monica raised a hand to cut off the lead guitarist.

"Let Lori finish, please! She has important news!"

Lori nodded,

"Thanks, Monica."

Monica gave a smirk.

"No problemo!"

"As I was saying... I know how disappointed you were... but I have good news." She said, "I made a call and for next week..."

The band leaned forward, listening to what was said, and once the news was out, they could only look shocked.

"You'll be going up to Mordhaus and...

_Meeting _Dethklok."

((A/N: So... what do you guys think? Please read and review! ))


	2. Impressions

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters, except Lori.

_**Hell Hath No Fury**_

_**Chapter 2: Impressions**_

Wide-eyed, deer in headlights looks were the only answers that Lori received for a few moments. She smiled, hoping that the news would brighten their spirits...

And brighten their spirits it did... except for Demi, of course, who looked less than thrilled.

Sandy and Gina screamed loudly, drawing attention from the other people in the diner.

"I-I can't believe it! Aunt Lori, is this _TRUE_?" The bassist asked excitedly, "Are we _actually _gonna _meet _Dethklok?"

Lori nodded,

"Yes... I talked to your Uncle and he said that next week, I can take you to Mordhaus and you can meet the band... You know... talk to them about the Tribute band and see if they'll change their minds." She said.

Sandy nearly passed out, slumping in her chair, as the other guitarist caught her and pulled her back into the booth.

"Oh no you don't..." Demi muttered, putting Sandy back in her chair.

The younger guitarist looked at Demi, then at Lori, then back at Demi.

"I-I can't believe we're gonna meet Dethklok!" she squeaked, "Th-this might be the greatest moment of my whole life!"

Gina squealed fan-girlishly,

"I know!" she agreed enthusiastically.

Monica laughed, watching the excitement of the other girls.

"That _is _definitely exciting." She said, "Meeting those boys... seems like _quite_ a lot of fun...Especially that Skwisgaar Skwigelf... Mmm..."

Adena glanced up from her laptop.

"Well, _that's _a bit creepy..." she muttered, "Though... he _does _have pretty eyes... This could be a very exciting thing... though I'll have to bring my work with me... I can't afford to lose more days...especially if I _want _to get some sleep."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Lori said, "But you should check with your parents before you pack your things..."

"Oh... I wouldn't miss this for the _world!_" Sandy squeaked, "I'll even sneak out of the house, if I have to!"

Demi rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking zat I might not even go." She said, "After all, I don't see vhat is so great about meeting zem."

Sandy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You can't mean that!" The rhythm guitarist whimpered.

Demi stared at her blankly.

"Of course I do! I mean every vord of vhat I am saying to you." She retorted, "I really don't see vhat is so appealing about zem. They make good music, but zat is it."

Sandy crossed her arms,

"But it won't be the _same _if you don't come with us!"

Monica leaned towards the others.

"Yeah Demi! It'll be fun! To think... even if you don't like 'em, you can rip on them in person!"

The guitarist looked over, an amused smirk coming on her face.

"Zat's actually a good idea..."

~O~O~O~O~O~

((At the same time))

"So boys... I, uh, have some news for you."

The group looked over at their manager from the elongated table they sat at.

"What news?" Nathan Explosion, Dethklok's dark-haired vocalist, growled.

"Ja... what ams so importance dat you feels needing to interrupt us?" Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Dethklok's lead-guitarist, questioned.

Charles glanced around,

"You don't look like you're doing very much... Just, uh, sitting around." He observed.

"Well, sittin' downs important! It's good fer yer back, y'know?" Pickles, the drummer, added, as he reached for a bottle of beer that sat on the table in front of him.

"Yeah! It's goods for your backs!" Toki chimed in enthusiastically.

Charles adjusted his glasses.

"Well, whether its good for your back or not... I have some important news for you." He continued.

"Get _ON _with it, then!" Murderface grumbled, "We already _know _it'sh *#$&#ing important, sho what'sh _taking _you sho long?"

"I was just...getting to that." Charles answered, holding back a sigh, "I got a call from the manager of the Ladyklok tribute band, and-"

"Didn't we already go through that?" Murderface grumbled, "Women aren't _capable _of reaching brutality!"

"Yeah... women ain't brutal...always been that way." Nathan agreed.  
"Well, uh, whether or not women are, uh, 'brutal', you'll be getting a visit from them. They'll be coming up to Mordhaus within the week." Charles said, removing his glasses and cleaning them with a cloth from his pocket.

The boys looked at him with shock.

"You mean yer havin' fans come up and see us?" Pickles asked, leaning forward, "It's like... like havin' an extra fan day! We hate those douchebags!"

Skwisgaar gave a stiff, irritated nod,

"Ja, those dildoes onlys cause troubles." He said, "Unless they ams beautiful ladies... Dens they cans visit me anys time."

"Well, they _are _ladies, Skwisgaar." The lawyer said.

The guitarist sat back, seeming satisfied,

"Well, then let's them come... I would likes to... meets them personalsly." He said, a smirk curving over his face.

Murderface sat back, thinking it over.

"If you put it _that _way..." He said, "It might not be schuch a bad idea."

"Yeah, it _could_ be brutal..." Nathan added, "I mean, getting laid is metal, right?"

The rest of the band made sounds of general approval.

Charles glanced around the table.

"So... does that mean, you've, uh, come to a decision?" He asked.

"Don't rush us!" Nathan snapped, "Visiting fans is a _VERY _tough decision!"

"Yeh... what if they don't like us, 'er somethin'?" Pickles asked.

"They're...fans... they _would _like you...that's, uh, generally how that works." The lawyer pointed out, "That much is guaranteed."

"FINE! I say we do it!" Nathan rumbled, "But if this doesn't work out, you have to let us do whatever the f- we want!"

Charles looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"But you usually... nevermind... I promise." He said.

"Then it's settled! When are the ladies gittin' here?" Pickles inquired, "I can't wait to see 'em!"

"A week... they'll be here in a week." Charles said, "Don't worry."

~O~O~O~O~O~

((A week later))

"I can't believe ve're here..." Demi muttered, holding her guitar, still playing, "It's as much of a dump as I vould have pictured it..."

Sandy squeaked, standing next to Gina; both of them starry-eyed with disbelief.

"I wonder when we're gonna meet the band!" Gina wondered, sending both of them into girlish giggles.

The lead guitarist only rolled her eyes.

"Now girls..." Lori said, "Be on your best behavior. Remember why we're here..."

Sandy looked at her,

"Why _are _we here, again?" She asked, "Besides to meet Dethklok!"

Lori gave a sigh,

"We're here to get them to change their minds about our application." Lori stated, "After all, _they _have the last say, and I don't want to stand for that. You girls have worked really hard on this music, and I think you deserve to keep your tribute band!"

"Yeah, but it'll still be fun to meet the band." Monica said, "But I can't promise that _my _best behavior will be the same as yours, if you catch my drift."

Adena looked at Lori.

"Well, when are we going in?" She asked, holding her laptop, "I really have to continue my work!"

The hiss of a door opening drew the group's attention, and Charles stepped out, escorted by two, gun-toting Klokateers.

He smiled as he spotted the group.

"Ah, Charles..." Lori said, motioning for the group to follow her over to him, "It's been a while."

She shook his hand politely, though there was genuine affection in her eyes.

Gina smiled, seeing her uncle.

"Hi Uncle Charles!" She chirped happily.

He smiled, as the girl hugged him tightly.

The lawyer gave a smile as he, though awkwardly, returned the embrace.

He then looked at the rest of the tribute band... dressed as they would be for a gig.

"Well, I'm sure the band would be, uh, thrilled to see you." He said, "I just need you to fill some, uh, paperwork before you go in; Standard procedure and all."

The girls glanced back at Lori, unsure.

"I'll look it over first." She said, stepping forward, looking at the paper Charles handed her.

Sure they were married... sure she trusted him, but her instincts as a lawyer came first, and she knew he understood.

After all, he had the same instincts.

Reading it over, Lori handed it to Gina.

"Go ahead girls." She said, "Sign away."

Adena glanced over,

"Well, what _is _it?" she asked, reading it over.

"It's a confidentiality waiver." Charles said, "We just don't want any _problems _to occur... but I have faith that nothing of the sort will, uh, happen."

The girls signed their waivers, handing them back to the CFO.

"So, is that it?" Sandy asked, excitedly.

"Ja..." Demi said, "Zis whole experience has been extremely...extremely...a vaste of time."

"Since you signed the waivers, and you don't look armed, I suppose I could fly you up to Mordhaus and, uh, introduce you to the band." Charles said.

Sandy and Gina gave their fan girl's squeals,

"Watashi wa, wareware wa karera ni ai ni iku nante shinji rarenai! Kore wa subarashiidesu!" Sandy exclaimed happily.

Demi rolled her eyes,

"Vhat vas that? Sandy, you know ve can't understand you vhen you speak zat Japanese language of yours." The German said.

Sandy sighed, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." she said, "I just said that, I can't believe we're going to meet them! This is amazing!"

Lori smiled, as the walked onto one of the flying vehicles.

It was good to see the two girls so excited about something.

With the purr of an engine, they took off into the air, towards the cloud-hidden island.

"You know what?" Adena asked, turning to the others.

"What?" the others asked.

"This whole thing... it _is _pretty cool... I mean, sure, we perform their songs and whatever... but they're celebrities, y'know?" the singer replied, "I mean... the whole thing is setting in... and it's pretty neat."

"I wonder if you'll see that boy-toy of yours, 'Dena." Monica said, smirking, "Doesn't he work here as one of their roadies?"

Adena nodded,

"Yeah... but he's one in billions... I might not even recognize him if I saw him." She answered.

"But he'd notice _you_." Gina pointed out.

"Of course. If you'd follow me." He said, as the two Klokateers held the doors open for the group.

They all mumbled their 'thanks', except Monica, who smiled, running her finger under one of their hood-covered chins, giving a flirty smile.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said, walking in, following the rest of them.

~O~O~O~O~O~

As they walked in, Charles entered the room first.

The band sat in the common room, doing their respective activities.

They glanced over to him.

"So where are they?" Nathan asked.

"I came here to talk to you beforehand." Charles said matter-of-factly.

"But we wants to sees the ladies!" Toki whined impatiently.

"Yes, I understand that." He said, "But I want you to be on your best behavior. These girls aren't your, uh-"

"Groupies?" Nathan grumbled.

"Yes, groupies." Charles affirmed.

"But you saids they was our fans. Doesn'ts that makes them groupies and sluts?" Skwisgaar questioned.

"No, not necessarily." He said, "These girls are here to talk to you. This is business."

"Pfft... not dat borings craps again..." Skwisgaar muttered, "Aren't yous de one dat takes cares of that?"

"Well, yes." Charles replied, "But the ultimate decision is up to you. That was part of the deal."

"But what if we..._need _thingsch to help usch come to a deschischion?" Murderface asked, "For eschample, what if we need the girlsch to...you-know-what, with usch? It might, you know, help usch come to a decischishion."

Noises of agreement were exchanged between the band members.

"Well, if they agree, I don't see why you can't spend time the girls. That would actually be a good thing." He said, "Really get to know them and think about your decision."

"Yeah, yeah... we get it." Pickles said, "Now where are the girls?"

"Yeah! We wants to sees the goils!" Toki piped in.

"All right." He said, motioning to the Klokateers behind him, "You can let them in."

~O~O~O~O~O~

As the girls stepped into the room, there was a sudden gasp from Gina and Sandy.

"Girls, I know they probably don't need an introduction, but this is Dethklok." Charles said.

Star struck, the girls stood there for a moment, as Sandy felt herself get light-headed, as she fell back. Demi reached forward, grabbing the younger girl under her arm, with her free hand.

"Geez... You'd think she met Elvis or something..." she muttered under her breath.

"Well, I suppose we'll let you socialize and get to know each other, before we get down to business." Lori said, "Does that sound good to you?"

She glanced over at Charles, who offered a small smile.

"I suppose some coffee or some good brandy might be in order." He said, "If you boys need me, I'll be in my office."

The band glanced over, giving nods of understanding.

Monica watched as the two lawyers left, before she took a confident step forward.

"So... _you're _Dethklok." The drummer said, putting her hands on her hips, giving them the look over.

The band studied them, appearing more confused than anything. They took in all they could.

"Yeah... and your fans, right?" Nathan asked, standing up and standing next to Charles, "What are your names, then?"

The other guys followed in tow.

Monica smirked,

"I'm Monica, the drummer." The red-head said, "This is Demi, our lead-guitarist, Sandy, our rhythm guitarist, Gina, our bassist, and Adena, our singer...Wait... where's she go?"

Monica glanced around, but she spotted the girl, sitting at the table in the common room, busy on her laptop, typing away.

"Don't mind her... she's always working." She said, with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "You're even cuter in person!"

"Well, why don't you make yourschelvesch at home?" Murderface asked, "No usche schtanding around like that."

Gina and Sandy giggled, and nodded, going over to the members of the band.

"It'sch nisch meeting you ladiesch." The bassist said, smirking as the girls sat next to him.

Gina beamed,

"I can't believe I'm _actually _meeting you and the rest of the band." She said excitedly, "I mean, the famous Dethklok bassist... I'm in awe of your skills!"

"Why thank you, Missch" Murderface said, smirking, "And thatsch only half the time!"

"Wow-ie! You goils ams so nice!" Toki said, beaming, "And you looks likes us! It's like we has doubles agains!"

Sandy giggled,

"You had doubles before?" she asked, turning her attention to the other rhythm guitarist.

Toki nodded,

"Uh-huh! But they hads to be sents away, because they didn'ts look like us anysmore." He said, "And one of them was shots by Murderface... but it's all goods. We gots over its fast."

"That's good." Sandy said, smiling.

She glanced around the room, seeing Demi, standing next to the room entrance, holding her Explorer close to her, trying to concentrate on her minor arpeggios.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Ja... I'm just... taking my time." The older guitarist replied.

Truthfully, she didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt nervous, and unsure of what she was supposed to do.

Monica shook her head, putting an arm around her band mate, easing her into the room.

"Go on!" she said, giving Demi a playful shove,"It isn't every day that you meet celebrities that wanna spend time with you!"

Demi stumbled forward with a gasp, swinging her guitar onto her back, and falling forward into her tall, Swedish counterpart.

"Woah, watch yourselves! You mights go damagings your guitar." Skwisgaar said, grabbing onto her.

Demi pulled away sharply once she regained her footing.

"You don't have to go telling me how to treat my guitar!" she snapped, straightening herself out. Though a distinct worry crossed over her expression, and taking her guitar off her back, she looked down the neck to check its condition.

"I don'ts think you needs to worry. It ams looking unharmed." He said, looking taken aback at her sudden outburst.

Demi didn't reply, but once she saw that the Swede was right, she found herself more irritated.

_He thinks that he knows so much more about the guitar than I do... He's got some nerve... _

"Yeah... it's fine..." She answered, glaring up at him, "I think I'm just gonna practice, to see if it's still in tune."

Skwisgaar looked down at her,

"Well, I could tune it fors yous." He said, "It would only takes me a couples of seconds."

Demi glared at him,

"You don't need to. I can do it myself... besides, I don't like people touching my instrument." She replied.

"But I ams the fastest guitarists in de world!" Skwisgaar answered, "Don'ts you think I can _handles _yours guitar? It ams the sames one as mine, except nots as goods."

Demi looked at him accusingly,

"My guitar is fine!" Demi snapped, holding the Explorer defensively close, "So there's no need for you to try and fix it!"

She walked past him, going through the doors muttering.

"Stupid...sheltered asshole... Thinks zat he knows everything there is to know about ze guitar..."

Skwisgaar watched her leave, his eyebrow raised.

"What ams the matters with her?" The Swede asked, glancing back at the others.

"Don't worry about Demi..." Monica said, "She's just a bit sensitive, that's all. Come and join us! We're having quite an engaging conversation."

She patted the couch, motioning for him to join her group.

Monica smirked, lounging herself on the couch in between Nathan and Pickles, as Skwisgaar sat down.

"So... you three are a big part of the song writing process, right?" She asked, glancing between the three men, "It's quite impressive."

"We're glad you think so." Pickles said, smirking at her, "It's all very complicated, y'know?"

"Yeah. It's all part of the artistic...uhhh... You just gotta keep it metal." Nathan said.

Monica laughed, crossing her legs.

"It's all fascinating. I've always _wondered _where you got the ideas for all those great songs... Oh, Pickles... those drum parts... they're fantastic... I mean, they're even better when you play them drunk... Have you ever tried it?" The red-head asked.

Pickles smirked,

"I do it all the time!" He answered enthusiastically, "Speakin' of drinkin', would you like somethin' to drink? I was gonna go get some booze fer myself, and I have a feeling that you might enjoy one."

Monica smirked, leaning in, inches from her counterpart's face.

"Your _feeling _was right." Monica said, "I'd love one... or more. What about you, Nathan?"

She glanced over at the vocalist flirtatiously.

"Yeah. I'll take a couple." Nathan answered.

"Ja, sounds likes a goods idea." Skwisgaar replied, putting an arm around Monica, who leaned into him.

"Yeah! You can get usch schome too!" Murderface called, showing Gina his latest high score on _Wheelchair Bound, _while the girl tried to escape the attention of her counterpart.

"I don't need one." Gina said, holding up her hands anxiously, "I don't really drink... but thank you."

"I don't drink either." Sandy answered, "But it's okay. Maybe later!"

Pickles glanced behind him, over at the Klokateers.

"Go and git us some bottles!" The drummer called, "Like, a lot of 'im"

"Yes, M'lord." The Klokateers said in chorus, as they left the room.

"All of this is so fancy." Monica said, "It's very impressive."

"Ja, well, dat's hows we lives, y'know? It pays wells to be ins the best bands in de world." The guitarist replied, "It all ams very easy once yous gets famous. By the way... has anyones told you that yous has really pretties eyes."

Monica smiled,

"Yeah... I get it a lot." He said, "But it's always nice to hear it again..."

~O~O~O~O~O~

((Meanwhile, in Ofdensen's Office))

"I hope the kids are all right..." Lori said, thinking aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine. We have plenty of surveillance, and the Klokateers are used to anything the boys can dish out. I'm not too concerned about your girls." He said, "They seem pretty responsible."

Lori shrugged,

"Well, I suppose... but you can never be too careful, right?" She asked, taking a sip of the brandy in front of her, "It's a wonder that we never had kids..."

The lawyer smiled with a degree of amusement,

"Our careers would never allow it." He said, "But I suppose it was for the best. We have these kids to, uh, take care of."

Lori laughed,

"Of course." She said, "But you really do seem like a father figure to those boys... the way they look up to you. My girls have families, but just seem to enjoy breaking into my home when I'm asleep. I'm all right with it though... they stopped breaking my windows to get the door open. Truthfully, I should just give them a key..."

Charles gave a shrug,

"Sounds like a plan." He said, putting his glass on his desk.

As the phone rang, he looked at Lori as he picked it up.

As he spoke to one of the many houses of government over the phone in regards to Dethklok's next tour, she glanced around his office.

She was impressed... but she only wondered if the girl's would be successful in changing the band's minds.

After all, the very existence of their band relied on it.

"Charles, I'm going to go find my girls for a minute..." She said, as he nodded, watching as she left the office.

She wanted to speak to the girls about how to approach the topic, before they did anything.

God only knows how distracted they were...

((A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been rotating it with my other Metalocalypse fic: "One that I Want". Thanks for all your reviews! **hands out metal cookies** ))


End file.
